Reason to Believe
by Whatkatydidn't
Summary: Bella is a relucant apprentice at the european headquarters of Voltari inc dreaming of a literature degree at Oxford. She has admired Edward Cullen from afar from the first time she saw him but how will she feel when she is working for him on the biggest and most high profile project the firm has ever embarked on?
1. Prologue The time warp

"Ok people we are going to have to stop, it's been almost an hour and, much though I hate to give up, we can't do anything more here. Let's close and then we'll have to talk to the family"

The surgeon stepped back and let one of his students take over. Looking again at the ravaged face, that was so beautiful when he first saw it, he let's his composure crack for a second. He leans over to her as the student makes all the usual equipment checks and sets up for him to close and whispers a soft "I'm sorry. So very, very sorry"

Then with the surgery over and the patient headed back to recovery he steels himself to deliver the news. How do you possibly tell your godson that all your expertise and talent is useless in the face of this particular case. How can you go out there and say the words. Inform him that you have no idea if his wife will ever wake up and all you know for sure is that, barring a miracle, she will be dead before Christmas.

As he predicted it is less than a month later that the Surgeon is saying the words again. "I'm so sorry. So very, very sorry for your loss". His godson is scarcely recognisable. His face is gaunt and pale with grief, the purple shadows under his eyes so dark they could be bruises. He should be so happy today. Should be out buying presents for his infant son and his childhood sweetheart, should be making love to his beautiful wife every chance he gets while the baby sleeps, should be building the happiest memories of his young life. He shouldn't be burying her today with so many if only's heaped up they could burry him too. Sorry just isn't enough, could never be enough.

The surgeon remembers so well what she said to him before that last surgery and what he promised to do and somehow he finds the will to do it today. "Son" , he adds, "She asked me to tell you something if she didn't make it this last time. I wanted to be sure I got it right so I have it all written down. Here" he offers a folded sheet "it's all right here". He feels the paper slip from his fingers and receives a sharp nod as tears flow from both of them. Later that week he gets a phone call, a simple thank you from someone still grieving but who no longer sounds dead, and he smiles for the first time since that first sorry. Once he hangs up he makes another call and secures a new start. It can't make up for losing her but maybe it will help and maybe, just maybe there is still a chance of a happy ending. .


	2. Living for the weekend

"He's looking at you again", Jessica's snipe rouses me from my daydream and I turn to see Edward Cullen

glaring at me. I close my eyes for a second and frantically whip through the to do list he handed me earlier. I just can't figure out what I missed so sure I had copied, bound, mailed and filed everything this morning. He's coming over, he's still frowning and I really don't want to talk to him. Bad enough that it's only Tuesday, I've already missed my usual bus and I'm sick and tired of the mind numbing tedium of this job without it being him that wants to talk to me. I just want to go home and forget about the sorry state my life is in for one night. Today was only the second time I've done any work for him but I've seen him with some of the other apprentices and don't want to be criticized today by the only guy here I'm unfortunate to have a crush on.

I know he would never be interested in me. He's a total superstar, only out of college for a handful of years and already leading huge global projects. If that were not enough I know he does a lot of volunteering for local charities, from organising events to handing out food at the local charity shelter. Finally, and I think this is the part that clinches it for Jessica and her little gang, Edward is stunning. By which I mean truly drop dead gorgeous… Lean, yet built with the sexiest messy bronze hair and mesmerizing green eyes. I've also heard a load of rumours about him. According to the gossips he is a trust fund baby of the very rich variety, his family own a football club, a diamond mine and their own private jet . Whether all that is true or not I know for sure he's entirely out of my league.

"Isabella". Oh well guess I don't have too much of a choice. I look up and, to my relief, he is no longer glaring. In fact he's smiling, which has to be a first. Darn. I almost prefer it when he is a moody bastard and I have something to dislike. If he's going to be nice to me I may actually fall for him entirely, and that can only be a recipe for misery. I ask tentatively "do you need something else Mr Cullen?", silently adding please say no to myself. I really just want to get home and lose myself in a good book but I guess I am staying a bit longer .

"Actually I just wanted to thank you. The information you prepared was really great and I wondered if this project was something you'd like to be more involved in?". Hmmm would I be? I'm really not so sure I could work for him any more than I already do and he will surely realize soon enough that the report I did is only 'great' because I speak Portugese, Spanish & French pretty fluently so was able to pull more data than most people could have from various sponsors websites . Still, it has to beat spending the day filing and listening to Jessica and Lauren. I mean there is not so bright and then there is just plain dumb and Jess and Lauren definitely fall into the second category. Today I spent a good 20 minutes at lunch convincing them that just because you are going North it doesn't automatically follow that it will be uphill. I just don't understand where they get these ideas from.

"Isabella?" Oh - he's still here. "Sorry I was just thinking. That definitely sounds interesting. What are you looking for? A researcher or an assistant or something? Thing is I'm not sure if I'm I allowed to do it instead of my admin stuff anyway but it would be good I think. Only I don't know if I really would be much help. I mean I don't know that much about the project. Not that I know anything about the projects at all. I mean I'm just an admin really and I don't ..." I break off because he's chuckling quietly to himself. I can feel myself blushing, embarrassed at my word vomit . Seeing my discomfort he stops with the chuckle and is all business again, which is a shame really, as he does have a stunning smile.

"Ok well let me explain what I need first of all. My PA handed in her notice this morning and, since she is going to a competitor, she won't be coming back in. We are in the middle of the build and I need someone with some background in the project and with the right skills". He pauses, clearly seeing my confusion and I take the opportunity to jump in. "What exactly do you need a PA to do?"

"Essentially you'd be arranging all our travel and meetings, you'd keep track of any official paperwork and have a checklist of what should be completed by each team and when so you can flag anything that is missing or delayed. On top of that you'd keep my life somewhat organized while I'm neck deep in the project." He shoots me a bashful look as he adds "That's probably the hardest bit. I have a pretty packed schedule & lots of things I can't drop even if things are manic here. I noticed that your report showed really great attention to detail and that is exactly what is needed for this role" He pauses for a second and I figure I best just nod. He must think that means I want the job as I get yet another blink and you'll miss it panty dropper of a smile and then he shouts across the office to my Boss. "Hey Tanya. I need Isabella reassigned from tomorrow. Can you sort that out with HR for me". Tanya nods curtly, shoots me an evil look and then picks up her phone. As I turn away from me, wondering what I did to upset her, Edward hands me a card and a slip of paper "So here is one request for a tablet, blackberry and laptop. You can pick them up tomorrow from the helpdesk. My office , mobile and home numbers are on the card. Give me a call on the office number as soon as you get in so we can get you set up" He offers his hand and I as I reach out an shake it with my own I feel a warm tingle run through my fingers and up my arm and a pulse at my core. There really must be something wrong with me - who gets all hot and bothered by a handshake for heaven's sake! I gather my wits and manage a sensible reply thanking him and adding that I look forward to working for him. "With me Bella". I clearly look as confused as I feel since he adds "I hope you will be working with me. God knows I could do with someone who is". He rolls his eyes & mutters something I don't quite catch then glances at his PDA & let's out a much more audible "What the hell!"

He starts toward the door & then turns back "Christ, sorry about that Bella. I need to deal with this but I'll see you in the morning" and then he's gone, long legs at full stride back to the project team I would guess. Wow so the golden boy has bad days too and oh my god I'm going to work for Edward Cullen. I'm going to be his right hand man, well girl really, but you know what I mean. And he said I have to organise travel, does that mean I get to travel? Oh god I hope I get to travel because I just remembered exactly what Edward started working on last week following the unexplained departure of one of the partners.


End file.
